


HYBRID

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Kudos: 7





	HYBRID

一开始是感受到有什么凉凉的滴在了自己的眼皮上，皱皱眉本来想无视，那些冰凉却一次又一次地打搅自己，让他发出几声嘟囔。一声轻笑过后，一只手拍了拍自己的脸颊。

“起来了。”加贺美的眼睛勉强打开一条缝，看到了天道倒过来的脸，近在咫尺，水滴正顺着他的发梢滴落在加贺美的脸上。“别吵着我。”模糊地吐出了几个字后，加贺美重新合上了双眼。几秒后他感觉到天道离开了自己附近。

他听到他的脚步声忽近忽远，伴随着的还有抽屉开合的声音，大概是在找东西。正当加贺美的意识再次朦胧的时候，天道又回到了他的身边，直接掀开了他温暖的被子。

“起来。”这一次明显带着命令的口吻。

小小地挣扎了几下，加贺美摇摇摆摆地支起了上半身，迷蒙地朝天道眨着眼。“现在……几点？”还没说完后半句，就顺势将头靠在了天道的肩膀上。他实在是乏力得很，能找到一个支撑点就能省一份力气。而后者还没来得及穿上衣服。

“下午一点。”眼看着加贺美就要倒下去，天道扶了一把让他稳稳当当地挨着自己。“有那么累吗。”

“你还敢说！”听到天道的话后加贺美立刻炸了起来，才离开天道身边没半步，腰部上传来的疼痛让他一下子停下了动作。他回头瞪着发笑的天道，“还不是你昨天发神经搞的！”

面对加贺美的控诉，天道反而揉了揉他的头发，笑意没有半点收敛，后者愤愤不平地拍开他的手。天道报复性地戳了戳加贺美的腰，让对方一阵抽气。

“趴下，给你上药。”加贺美往后看了一眼，天道朝他扬了扬手里的药膏，那样子却让他心里打了个寒颤。对视了一会儿，加贺美才哼哼唧唧地趴下，把头埋进枕头里。“……你能不能不要用拿安全套的表情拿药膏啊……痛！”天道狠狠地拍了一下加贺美的后背，疼得他一阵乱叫。

“昨天被做傻了吧你。”

“还不是你……”

“我们的协议里可没说不给用春药啊。”

“那你可以提前说一声啊！”加贺美的声音越说越低，最后的尾音闷在了枕头里。

“跟你说了你会喝下去？而且，你敢说昨天不爽？”天道反问着，找机会又掐了他的腰一把，一边挡开了加贺美扔过来的枕头。“是挺舒服。”等天道上完药，加贺美才在枕头里冒出一句应答，天道的笑声越来越刺耳，他伸手想拿旁边的被子蒙头，却被抓住了手腕。

天道把他整个人都拉了起来，加贺美一时重心不稳，整个脸撞在对方的胸膛上。“你又想干什么？”加贺美揉着自己鼻子，想要抽回自己的手腕却不能如愿。天道沉默着，把他的右手缓慢地往下拉，直到加贺美的指尖碰上了那处灼热。

第一时间加贺美就反应是怎么回事了整个人都吓得往后缩，又因为天道不知道什么时候搂住了他的腰而移动不了半分，他偏过头闭起眼睛，不愿意看天道被欲望填满的眼神。

“我这里有些问题需要你解决一下。”

加贺美听到这句话后没有任何反应，咬着下唇硬是不转过来。“协议上写着……”威胁的话还没说完，加贺美推开了他凑得越来越近的脸，一副大义凛然的样子看着他，“要做就做，别老拿协议压我。知道你是个混账也不是一天两天的事了。”

他往前坐了一步，主动解开了天道休闲裤的裤头，让翘起的器物解放出来。“先说好，只用手，别动我后面，不像大少爷你，我明天还要站岗。”天道伸手掐了一把加贺美的脸，后者想咬他可没得手，牙关闭合发出清脆的碰撞声。“难说。”

加贺美的指尖停在尖端的位置，开始之前还哀怨地瞪了他一眼，其中蕴含的意思大概是想把这根东西掐断，天道笑笑，撩着他的头发，毫不担心下半身的问题。加贺美看他这么悠闲自得，反观自己的狼狈不堪，心里一下子变得委屈起来，手上只是不轻不重地按压着柱身，这对天道急需缓解的热感没有任何帮助，不如说还添了一把火。

加贺美好像也发现了这一点，维持着这样的速度，眼角不时瞥瞥天道隐忍的申请，嘴角的笑意都快溢出来了。天道按着他的后颈，温热的呼吸打在他的耳边：“不准耍花招，不然要你用嘴帮我弄。”

在收获到一个惊恐的眼神后，天道松开压制的手，满意地享受着加贺美的服务。他知道这小子最讨厌的就是口交，不管是别人帮他还是他帮别人，这对他来说比被人操了一个晚上还难受。感受着加贺美手掌心的温度包裹着自己的阴茎，不时用大拇指擦过上面的几个敏感点，或者抚过前端的小孔，虽然技术还算不上娴熟，比起一年前那种粗暴和青涩已经进步不少，这都是托了天道的福。

不过，让他感到奇怪的是，受到全方位照顾的自己还没哼几声，抚慰别人的加贺美反而喘得一次比一次大声，脸上还泛起潮红。天道还发现加贺美的另一只手慢慢伸进了盖住他下半身的被子里，发生了什么不言而喻。他眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴角，趁加贺美闭起眼睛的时候抓住了加贺美已经攀到自己大腿上的左手。

“你！”由于刚才的动作太突然，加贺美的右手一下加重了力度，逼得天道发出一声闷哼。“先搞定我这边的状况。”

“可是协议上……”

“谁让我不要搬协议出来的？”被天道摆了一道的加贺美一时间哑口无言，他鼓着一口气，从天道手中挣脱，撑在自己身后，右手继续活动着。

手上的肉块因为持续的挑弄又胀大了几分，加贺美自己的勃起没得到任何的触碰却也还是翘得老高，把覆在上面的薄被濡湿了一小片。他再次向天道投去请求的目光，这次轮到天道选择视而不见。没有办法之下，加贺美微微撑起身体，往前倾了微小的角度，身下粗糙的床单摩擦着得不到舒缓的下体。这一次天道没有阻止他。

同时要照顾两方的性器本就不是一件容易的事情，加贺美的身体经过一夜笙歌更是疲惫不堪，加上一系列羞耻的举动全被天道收入眼中，进一步挑战着加贺美的心理防线。天道的阴茎热度不减，怕是还没等他缴械自己就要先射了。这也太丢脸了一点。就在他自暴自弃打算申请用嘴代替的时候，天道叹了一口气。加贺美一下子警觉了起来，在情事中天道不管有什么意外的举动对他而言都不是什么好事。

在他来得及反应之间，天道就扯开了他的被子，把加贺美抱到自己两腿之间。接触到冰冷的空气让加贺美的勃起不自觉地颤动了几下，吐出更多的前液。天道一手托住自己的后腰，另一只手把两个人的性器握到了一起，两份灼热摩擦的瞬间爽的让加贺美叫了出来。天道用双唇贴着加贺美的胸膛，说道，“真没办法啊，就再帮你一次好了。”

两根阴茎之间剧烈的摩擦、碰撞，再加上天道极富技巧的戳弄，立刻把加贺美拉上了欲望的顶端，爽得不知道自己是谁。另一边天道的嘴也没有闲着，他挑昨晚还没有留下印记的空白舔吻着，留下一路的红斑。

随着加贺美呻吟的声调越来越高，天道揪住他的头发，撬开他的牙关，两人的舌头迅速纠缠在一起，擦过舌面的刺痛又及其新一波的快感交错。在快要达到临界点的时候，天道从加贺美的口腔里退出，咬在了他的下唇上。几乎同时，白浊的液体射在了两人的腹部。

加贺美喘着气，向后倒去，瘫在了床上，高潮之后的头晕目眩和劳累催促着他进入沉睡，就在他快抵挡不住这阵诱惑之前，他的脑内闪过了一个念头。“你这家伙……该不会就是因为这个，所以只给我的背后上药的吧！”天道看着他渐渐合上的眼皮，绽开一个算计的微笑。

“谁知道呢。”

End.


End file.
